Christmas Miracles
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Yes, it's a little bleated... Tommy and Merton try to make theire Christmas wishes come true. TM Slash. Enjoy!


-Christmas Miracles-

_Just a rather belated Christmas fic that I finally got around to finishing. Kind of corny, but it's cute and fluffy. Tommy and Merton are not mine... Enjoy!

* * *

_

"No! I don't care what you'll do to me, Tommy. I'm not going to go see Santa." The black haired boy huffed, stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest as if he were a small child.

"Aw, come on! It's tradition. You have to!"

Merton glared. "This is only the second Christmas we've been friends. We didn't do it last year. It is not tradition."

The other pouted, "I'm making it tradition. Please? For me?"

Rolling his eyes, but somehow unable to resist the sulking werewolf, he allowed Tommy to drag him to the front of the line, where Lori was impatiently waiting for them.

"Took ya long enough." She deadpanned, stepping forward when the red velvet rope was unclipped and she could pass.

After Lori, Tommy took his turn, finishing the procedure quickly. "You're turn, Merton." He flashed a smile at the slighter boy, shoving him forward slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" He approached the man in the red suit apprehensively. "I'm not sitting on your lap."

The elderly man chuckled softly, gesturing to the footstool sitting next to the big chair. "Have a seat, young Merton, and tell me why you don't want to talk to Santa."

Scoffing, and somewhat insulted, he dejectedly took the offered seat. "Aren't I a little old for this?"

"No one is ever too old for Christmas." Santa replied, seriously. "Though I can tell you haven't had many good experiences with it."

"Quite the observer you are…" Merton shrugged.

The jolly old man was not fazed by the sarcasm. "Didn't you ever ask Santa for anything?"

"Once."

"And that was?"

"I asked for my family." The boy closed his eyes, his mind overwhelmed with how pathetic he felt. "Just one Christmas where we could all be together, with no fighting. Instead my parents moved my room to the basement and my sister started treating me like I was lower than dirt."

The smile on the man's face was gone, replaced by a sorrowful frown. "I am sorry, Merton, that I couldn't give you that when you asked. I owe you, right now, what do you want for Christmas?"

"It's too late, Santa. There's nothing I want this year. More of a … who…"

"What's his name?" Santa leaned forward with a smile. He laughed at the younger boy's expression. "I've been around a while, son."

Merton leaned in closer as well, casting a glance back at Tommy. "He's right over there. Tommy." A smile spread across his face as he whispered the name, jerking back quickly when the flash of a camera went off.

He quickly abandoned his spot in favor of moving back to Tommy and Lori, glaring daggers at the two of them. "If –anyone- ever sees that, I'll… well… I don't know what I'll do but it won't be pleasant." He snatched the photo away, stuffing it in his pocket.

Lori smirked, quite amused with the situation. "Better be nice or Santa won't bring you your Christmas wish." She glanced at her watch briefly. "Damn… I have to go. I promised my parents I'd go with them to my grandmother's house tonight…" She moped, quickly retreating from them.

"Bye!" They called simultaneously, continuing their trek around Pleasantville Mall.

"So… what were you and Santa so eagerly discussing?"

"Huh?" Merton snapped out of his thoughts as they waited in line for hot chocolate.

Tommy reached into the other's back pocket, pulling out the Polaroid that had fully developed. "What put that smile on your face?"

"My Christmas wish, Tommy."

"What was it?"

Merton walked away, steaming cup of liquid in hand. "I'm not telling."

"Fair enough…" he slung an arm across the shorter boy's shoulders, walking beside him. "You still coming over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Hmm… tough choice. Eating microwavable food by myself or eating actual cooked food with you and your family. What time did you want me to come over again?"

Tommy grinned, laughing. "Whenever you want. You don't need an invitation to come over, buddy. I gave you a key, remember?"

"Right. Sorry, I'm still not quite used to the whole 'friend' thing yet…" The black haired boy moved away. "I have a few things I need to finish up. Call me when you want me to come over?"

"Alright, Buddy. See you tomorrow."

Merton yawned, curled up beneath the blankets of his bed. Glaring through half-closed eyes at his alarm clock, a hand emerged from the covers, in a blind search for the item raping his ears. "I'm going to kill whoever invented those damn things…" He cursed, finally locating the device and knocking it to the floor, effectively silencing it.

Pulling himself from the bed, he was no longer sure he was in his beloved lair. The gothic appeal of the room was incredibly compromised by the myriad of Christmas decorations. "What the…?" he mumbled, barely coherent.

He took in the fully decorated tree standing in the corner, ablaze with lights. A stocking and a handful of wrapped presents sat at it's base, as well as the red and green candles that illuminated a note set on the end table beside the tree, tinsel sparking in the light. Curious as to what kind of robber would break in and play Extreme Makeover: Home edition in his bedroom, he picked up the paper.

Merton,

I'm truly sorry I couldn't make your Christmas wish come true those years ago. I hope this makes up for it…

Santa

P.S. – Open the door

"Alright. I'll bite. That's weird." He turned, he stripped off his old t-shirt and started toward the bathroom, prepared to shower and get ready to go to Tommy's.

However, a knock at the door stopped him. Without a thought, he unlocked it, pulling it open to reveal his best friend, standing before him still in his pajama's, a jacket pulled tight around him. "Hey, buddy. Can I come in?"

Stepping aside in silent invitation, he nodded, shutting it once the taller boy was inside. "You don't need to ask either, you know."

His back had been turned when he'd spoken, though he found the arms now encircling his bare torso had other ideas.

"Something you wanna get off your chest, Tommy?" He managed to wheel around to face him, still entrapped in the other's arms.

Lips pressed firmly to his, Tommy walked them backwards, falling on top of Merton's slighter frame when they reached the bed. "Merry Christmas."

Momentarily stunned by the fact that one of his most out of this world fantasy's had just become reality, he mumbled rather incoherently for a moment before actually managing a complete sentence. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanna know if my Christmas wish has any chance of coming true today. And hoping I can make yours come true, as well." He continued his fiery trail of kisses, kissing every inch of exposed skin he could find on the other boy.

"You don't have to do this… I really don't need the pity, Tommy." He found this situation to unbelievable to be true.

"Never," Tommy growled, gripping one of Merton's hands in his own. "Never ever doubt that I'm here because I want to be. I'm here for you. Because I want you, more than anything else."

"Mm… so you want to jump my bones." His hands pressed against Tommy's chest, trying to put some distance between them. The idea that Tommy actually wanted him was such an anomaly, even to him, that he had to disprove all other possibilities first.

Looking somewhat insulted by that accusation, the taller boy pulled away, now sitting beside the other on the unmade bed. "I'd never use you like that. I want to be with you. For real, Merton."

"Really?"

He nodded, "I want to see you smile like in that picture because of me."

Merton leaned in this time, pressing his lips to the werewolf's, that same smile spreading across his features. "That can be arranged."

"Come on, I told my mom I'd be back soon. You might as well just come over now, buddy." Tommy shrugged, though he was still holding the other's slighter frame, refusing to let go. "As much as I'd like to just lay here holding you all day."

Reluctantly, He removed himself from Tommy's arms, quickly pulling on a Dir en grey t-shirt and a black hoodie, exchanging his pajama pants for jeans before stepping toward the door. "Okay."

Wrapping one arm around the Goth's waist, he held one of Merton's hands in his as they walked down the street. "My family knows."

"They know what?"

"How I feel about you," he replied, his eyes locking with the other's.

Merton blinked, utterly surprised. "You told the mayor of our town as well as the main news reporter?"

He pressed a kiss to his love's temple. "Don't worry. They've been sworn to secrecy. I promise."

They'd reached the house now, Merton following the taller boy inside and allowing Tommy to drag him into the kitchen as if he were meeting the family for the first time.

"Hello, Merton." Mrs. Dawkins smiled, still in the process of cooking breakfast. "Merry Christmas. The foods almost ready, grab yourselves seats, boys. Your cousins are already in there"

"Cousins?"

After being shooed out of the room, the wandered into the dining room, which was only used on rare occasions, three other kids of varying ages and two other adults were already seated.

"Merton," Tommy paced a hand possessively on the small of his boyfriends back, ready to introduce him to the extended family. "This is my Uncle Tim and my Aunt, Emily." His gaze then moved to the other three inhabitants of his home. "Jake and Ryan are twins, they're nine, and the girl is Lee, she's fifteen. Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Merton."

Rather surprised that Tommy had announced this so openly, he greeted the group of people. "Nice to meet you all." He smiled, suppressing his introverted personality in favor of making a good impression.

Though it seemed hardly necessary. A moment later his father came in, taking a seat across from them. "Merry Christmas, boys. Glad to see you again, Merton. It's been a while." Within seconds of that he may as well have been adopted by the entire family, fitting in amongst the group as the food was brought out, and they'd all gotten lost in conversation about what had been going on around campus and how they planned to spend the rest of their month long semester break.

When everyone was finished and the table was cleared, Tommy took Merton aside, giving them a chance to talk before they'd be swept up in the chaos that would surely soon begin in the next room.

"It's tradition," Tommy started, gesturing to the tree set up in the living room. "We eat, and then we can dive into the tree."

"I'm not used to all of this…" He admitted shyly, his gaze falling away from Tommy's. "My parent's haven't even thought about Christmas since Becky was like five… And I can honestly say that this is the best Christmas I've ever had."

Tommy gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "They'll be many more to come."

Merton smiled, quite fond of that prospect. Then panic started to set in. "I… I don't have gifts for your family. I mean, I got something for you, but… I didn't think…I…" He started to ramble, his usually instinct when he realized he'd done something stupid.

"Don't worry," The other shushed him. "You're here, with me, that's all that matters."

Besides, I'm giving you your present later."

"Tommy, Merton, we're getting ready to start!" Lee poked her head into the room, quickly rushing back out.

Smiling, and hand in hand, the couple ventured out to the living room where Dean sat, watching the annual 'It's a Wonderful Life' marathon that was playing, surrounded by everyone else.

"Are they playing this all day?" Tommy questioned, watching the scene unfold as George Bailey's character was knocked to the ground. He was immediately reminded of Merton, upon hearing an exclamation of 'You hit my best friend!' Thoughts of the boy he loved being knocked around by T'n'T filled his mind, pulling Merton down to sit beside him on the sofa.

Dean nodded, flipping through the TV Guide. "Yup, all day."

"Ready to open presents now?" Ryan asked, bouncing excitedly from where he sat beside his sister.

"Would you sit still you radioactive little hamster?" Lee grabbed her brother by the collar, holding him in place. "I swear, you must have swallowed the energizer bunny."

Tommy laughed, one arm draped over Merton's shoulder. "More tradition. Everyone opens one present, youngest to oldest, then it's free for all." He explained, as the twins were both handed identical boxes.

"Awesome!" The twins screeched simultaneously, pulling out large Nerf guns. Instinctively, they aimed at their sister first, both launching neon yellow Styrofoam balls at the unsuspecting teenager.

"Mom!" Lee growled, glaring at her brothers.

The two women conversing on the second sofa looked up, rolling their eyes. "Boys, no shooting in the house. Lee, just ignore them and they won't torment you." Emily repeated the very familiar lines, before turning back to her sister.

Tommy's father passed Lee her present, the fifteen year old unwrapping it. "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Season One. Nice!" She grinned, plotting all the fan-fiction she'd be writing in the near future.

"Madden 2000." Tommy admired his gift, setting it aside quickly when he spotted a gift with Merton's name on it, handing it to his love. "Here, baby."

Merton took it, surprised, reading the tag. "From Santa."

"We all get a present from Santa." Jake told him, flopping down beside his sister, Nerf gun still in hand.

"Yeah, Merton, everybody."

"Speaking of which… How did you get the Christmas stuff into the Lair without waking me up?" He questioned, looking to the taller boy curiously.

Tommy looked confused. "I didn't. All that was there when I showed up. Open your present."

Merton nodded, tearing the red wrapping paper until a picture frame was revealed. The photo encased in the silver frame was one he'd never seen before, and he honestly had no idea when it had been taken, either. He and Tommy sat side by side in the Factory, leaning over something or the other. Their heads were huddled together, and, while his own eyes were locked on the paper, Tommy's were on him, an arm draped over his shoulder. He could see how much he meant to Tommy just in the other boy's eyes alone.

"When was that taken?" Tommy questioned, looking at the photo.

"No idea. Who took it?" He looked around the room, wondering who had actually wrapped it. No one answered.

"Mom?" Tommy raised an eyebrow toward his mother on the other side of the room.

She shook her head. "That's not what we got for him…"

Merton stared at the picture again, smiling at how close he and Tommy had become over the last year and a half. They were like family… It clicked.

"Excuse me…" Merton mumbled, making his way out of the room.

Tommy followed after him, grabbing his arm to keep him from going any further once they reached the front hall. "What's wrong?"

"That picture…" Merton stared, tears in his eyes. "Did you do that?"

"No… I told you. The present I got for you, it's upstairs in my room, I was gonna give it to you later… That wasn't me." The taller boy replied, gripping his love's shoulders. "Why did it upset you so much?"

He shook his head. "Yesterday… when you made me talk to Santa… I told him that the only time I ever asked Santa for anything was when I wished for my family, my parents had been out of town on Christmas for the last two years and I just wanted all of us to be together for one year. But it didn't happen." He explained. "

"What did he say?"

Merton rested his head against the other's shoulder. "He told me he was sorry that my experiences with Christmas were never good ones and then he asked what my Christmas wish was."

"Will you tell me what you wished for, baby?" The younger whispered.

Merton looked him in the eye. "You. I wished for you."

Tommy wrapped him in his arms again, holding him closer. "Your wish came true…"

"That's not why the picture upset me."

"Then why?"

He smiled. "Because you're the closest thing to family that I have, and I can see that plain as day in that picture." Merton admitted, biting his lip, waiting for Tommy's reaction.

The taller boy smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his love's lips. "Do you know how much I love you?" Tommy whispered, one hand possessively stationed on Merton's hip the other on the back of his neck. "You've been family to me forever."

"I… I love you, too…" He admitted, redness coloring his cheeks, he'd never really said that to anyone, and it was amazing how much he meant it.

"Aww!" Lee, her mother, and her aunt all chorused, standing in the entrance of the hallway. The two boys made a face and 'ewwed' before returning to their Nerf ball war.

Merton suddenly felt self-conscious, unaware of their audience. He had one more question though. "Seriously, did you put that tree up?"

"No," Tommy shook his head. "I didn't. I swear. I thought it was yours… I thought maybe you got bored last night and that's what you were going to do when you left me at the mall."

"You don't think…" The smaller boy wondered aloud.

"Hey, after last Christmas, I'll believe in Christmas Miracles… especially since it got me you." Tommy whispered, kissing him again. He watched as Merton looked up, glancing out the door. "What are you looking for?"

"Isn't this the moment in those sappy chick flicks when it starts to snow out of nowhere?" he glanced around, looking out the windows at the winter sky. They both frowned as little white flakes started to appear. "What…?"

"Just setting the mood!" Lee called down to them, as she poured fake snow out the window. "Tommy! This is when you get on your knee…!"

"We just got together!" The taller boy yelled back up to her, sighing as he turned back to a snickering Merton, who found this incredibly amusing.

"I prefer diamonds, nothing less than a carrot." He deadpanned, trying to keep a straight face.

Tommy shook his head, laughing. "Eventually, love, I promise. Let's finish up here so I can give you your present." He wrapped his arm around Merton's torso, walking back into the living room.

"Come on," Merton smiled, dragging his love through the basement door. It actually had started to snow on the walk back over the two of them both cold and covered in rapidly melting snow. They'd stopped briefly to engage in a quick snowball fight, only succeeding in making them both wetter. Merton also found himself pinned against the door to the Lair, lips attached to his neck before he dragged the other boy inside.

Tommy's arms were permanently fused to the other's waist, refusing to release him for anything. "Is my present gonna get up and walk away or something?"

"Actually, it just might…" Merton laughed, managing to free himself long enough to walk over to a large rectangular object covered with a blanket. He pulled the cover away and undid a latch before stepping away.

"Merton… is that?" Tommy stared as the little black fur ball emerged from the crate. "Sparky?"

The older boy smiled, tossing his lover a red collar, the ID tag verifying his thought. "Funniest thing… the guy who adopted him after Dean's allergies suddenly reappeared gave me a call a few weeks ago. Something about fires…?" Merton winked, kneeling beside the puppy and it's owner.

"What about Dean's allergies? I can't take him home…" He frowned, right back in the situation they'd started with.

"Which is why he's coming back with us. We were talking about renting that condo just off campus a few weeks ago. That way you won't have to worry about sneaking past students on full moons and we can keep him." Merton explained, smiling.

"Not to mention the idea of getting to live with you…" Tommy grinned, still holding the puppy as he pulled the other closer. "I -really- like that idea."

Merton smiled, nuzzling against his love's neck. "I say again -- This has been the best Christmas ever."

"Oh," Tommy reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small wrapped box. "it's nothing huge or anything. I saw it and thought it was perfect for you…" He shifted nervously where he sat, handing the present to the other boy.

"You've already given me so much today, Tommy…" Merton whispered, staring at the wrapping paper.

"Open it already."

He smiled, tearing the paper away to reveal a jewelry box from one of the stores in the mall. He flipped the lid open, revealing a silver necklace. A gothic-style cross rested in the velvet cushion, black and silver crystals adding to its elegance. "It's beautiful, Tommy."

Tommy gestured for him to turn around, taking the chain from the box and putting it on the smaller boy. "There, now it's perfect." He leaned over, kissing his lover passionately. "Merry Christmas, love."

Merton paused, eyes darting to the window as a sound echoed above them. "Did you hear that?" He questioned. Tommy nodded, his sensitive hearing picking up on the sound before the other had, both of them equally shocked.

'Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!'.


End file.
